The Night For Twins
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: What if Subaru ended up in a maid cafe? (Completely AU - Muhahaha)
1. Prologue

**_In the busy streets of Tokyo, Subaru was always going out to buy groceries and different reading material like manga just to satisfy him before he goes home and plays online games._**

 ** _That changed when he passed by a maid cafe one night..._**

"Konbanwa!" A girl with pink short hair said this to Subaru, and easily froze him in place. His world slowed down as soon as she saw her smile and her left bang made from her hair that covered her left eye. However, she took notice of him staring at her. "Uh... sir, are you alright?"

"Oh... I'm... I'm fine! Hehehe..." Subaru scratched his head as part of his nervous laughable reply. ' _That was close,_ ' he told himself in his thoughts. ' _I could have tripped backwards or could have gotten kicked out just because I could have been branded a pervert._ '

"Um... Should I show you a seat? We have good drinks available."

"Uh... Isn't this a little too late for an opened maid cafe?"

"Well... to tell you the truth, it's special this time of week. We give special orders to certain customers who stayed with us for a while."

"Really?"

"If you want to know, you'll just have to see and experience for yourself if you wish. You won't lose anything."

"...even cash? I don't know." Subaru stopped as he suddenly saw the young maid in front of her reach out and hold his hand. This made him blush a little and he looked away. "Should I be comfortable in this?"

"Hehe... Right this way." The pink-haired maid then gently pulled him and he allowed himself to be led by her to a table.

" ** _Nee-san._** " Another maid with short blue hair called out. This time, she had a right hair bang with her left eye showing. It seemed that this girl had an identical hairstyle and almost the same face as the pink-haired girl. This made him shocked, but she continued with a glare towards the girl with the pink hair. "Nee-san... I thought we talked about this?"

"Hehe... Rem, you should be concerned with your own services. Not mine."

"Seriously? Ram, you know you get teased easily. But teasing another?"

"That's a little revenge I have for being so sensitive. I wanna ride this fool like there's no tomorrow." Ram revealed this as strikingly extreme to Subaru and he screamed like a girl as he cornered himself to one of the seats in the maid care. "Uh... Sir?"

" ** _GWAAAAH!_** " Subaru screamed like a girl as always while blushing to much before he continued. "This isn't what I think it is, is it...?!"

The pink-haired girl answered: "I think you wanna find out." And she starts stripping off her uniform starting by exposing her shoulders...

* * *

 ** _A little something I cooked up. I like Re:Zero, so why not put a little something?_**

See ya on the next chapter! Leave reviews and have fun. ;) And a little warning... it'll be steamy until it's fiery hot.


	2. Ram

**_Attention! This story is now Rated M. For those of you who want to stay away, now's the time. Or else... read on. :)_**

 ** _So... Subaru ends up in a maid cafe. What happens when a sensitive and teasing Ram gets to him and decides to 'provide service?'_**

 ** _Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 _ **That night in the same maid cafe...**_

Subaru was forced onto the long chair by the pink-haired girl named Ram, still wearing the same maid cafe. With his back at the wall, he doesn't have any other choice, but look at the girl's teasing appearance. Without any other doubt, she starts removing the tops of her maid uniform, starting with lowering the shoulder portion of her upper uniform, revealing her bare shoulders. She then removes the bows that tie up the front of her uniform to her neck. Once it was undone, she unbuttoned her inner shirt.

Eventually lowering her upper uniform, Subaru is finally seeing Ram's C-sized cups while she giggled.

"How do you like it?" Ram asked, while fondling her bare cups at him. "I doubt this is your first time seeing a pair thanks to society. But I bet it's your first seeing it in person."

"Wha... Wa-wa...Wa..." Subaru couldn't say it right there as he knew he was getting so teased. He didn't even notice his pants were showing a bulge. And she eyed it herself with a smirk. ' _Oh crap! She's seeing it! Damn it... This is embarassing!_ '

"From this point on, call me Ram. And second... I acknowledge you getting so teased right now." Ram then approached him and climbed on the long chair while her body is over his lower body. Slowly, she held out her hand and touched his bulge from within his pants. He moaned in a whisper, but she heard it. "Oh? Are you really okay? I know you want to say you are."

"Ram... Please... Do you know what you're doing...?" Subaru asked this, concerned of the girl. "I don't wanna do something I'd regret."

"You don't need to regret anything." Ram said this with a smile before she lowered his pants, and his underpants along with them. And as she undid them from him, his 'hardness' had sprung out. She couldn't believe it, but it was rather longer than what she could have expected. ' _Wow... He really waited for this. Well... It's impressive that it's this long._ ' She then lowered her head and put out her tongue. ' _Time to get to work._ ' She extended her tongue more before she licked the tip of his hardness, letting him moan a little louder now. ' _Hm... Salty and good..._ '

"Nee-san..." Rem was watching from afar and was very aroused. Her hand was inside her lower garment. There was a wetness from within the same place. She felt her fingers touching her private parts, especially her most sensitive one there. She did himself faster and faster, hoping she would let herself go in intense pleasure. She imagined what it would be like if the same man Ram is pleasuring would mate with her. ' _Oh... Nee-san is making me envious. I want him as much as she does, but this is her customer. I can't steal him from her..._ '

"Gaah... Ahh..." Subaru moaned as she kept licking the tip of his hardness. ' _This is bad... If I really get in this, I can't stop myself... She's..._ ' Then he had a flashback. A series of images in his head about a dream. The dream was about two girls... one with pink and the other with blue hair. In the dream, it was told that he would have everlasting happiness with them. His question is if it will be true.

Ram licked his tip one more time before taking him inside her mouth. She then pushed back and forth as she gave him a pleasurable fellatio. ' _Hmm... Yummy yummy... I'm gonna make him cum..._ '

"Gagh... Ahhn... Ram... Ahhn..." Subaru moaned and let her swallow his thickness as ecstasy was building out of this. ' _Damn it... I can't stop now. SHIT!_ ' Eventually, he put his hand over her head before he pushed her head down and back repeatedly. He was doing it fast, knowing he wanted to let it out.

Ram didn't feel offended of this. ' _That's it, sir... Please use me as a cum-dump... I want you to cum inside my mouth... I want your salty sugary goodness consumed..._ '

"Agh... Ahhn... Ram... Uhhn! I'm... I'm coming!" Subaru kept the speed up for so much that so much blood gathered at his thickness before he felt a burst of relief as his thickness had spit out fluids. From inside Ram's mouth, those fluids have started to come out by intervals in a jet-like manner. He kept going on pushing her head while it was happening and eventually halted as he finally let his last drop reach her tongue.

Ram pulls out and his length was exposed in air again, limp out of the pleasure. She smirks at the boy before she opens her mouth and exposes her tongue, showing his late fluids to him. After that was done, she pulls her tongue back and closes her mouth, before she raised her head and willingly swallowed it. "Ahh... Delicious..."

"You're... crazy..." Subaru said this, before his limp length was becoming hard so easily. "I... Ahh... I'm sorry... I..."

"I was right to do this to you, sir. What is your name?"

"Natsuki Subaru... Really... I'm sorry, Ram."

"Subaru, I told you not to be. After all, I already anticipated a man who has more." Ram then stood on him before she removed the rest of her uniform. Her lower garments appearing as a dress was lowered, and it was followed by her underwear, exposing her dark pink pubic hair exposed together with her proud womanhood between her legs. She drops the garments off the floor. "If it's okay... don't mind the hair."

"I don't mind, really. It's unique to everyone, including you."

"Oh?" Ram asked while she blushed. "I'm flattered. All other men just want to fuck me, just like right now. I'm ready." She then lowered herself to a squat until her womanhood was positioned over his hardness. "I'm glad you like the hair. It'll stimulate you more, and me." She then lets the tip of his hardness touch her womanhood before she suddenly bent down and lowered her hips, making him enter inside her. "Ahhn! It's going in!" Ram then made sure that his hardness was all the way to wherever it would reach inside her. "Hmm... Yes. Do you want it slow, or do you want us to keep fucking until you stop cumming?"

"Let's take it slow. Then we'll work from there." Subaru's reply seemed to be an act of a mature tone. ' _Did I just speak by myself? If I did... I wouldn't..._ ' "Let's put this pussy of yours to the test." He then held her hips tight before he guided her motions as she pulled and pushed hips with his hardness rocking her insides. This was done repeatedly, and she moaned loud.

"Ahhn! YES! WOW... I never knew you had it in you, Subaru-kun!"

' _What is this I'm feeling? I'm not doing this, but it feels like it's guiding me right. And I still feel the sensations... What in the hell is going on? It's like my body's not in control anymore!_ '

"Yes... Yes... Ahhn...! That's it, sir... No... Subaru-kun... No... MASTER! YES!" Ram was rocking her own body now, even forcing his hands off her hips and putting them on her neck. "Fucking strangle me, Master! I want you to kill me with sex!"

Subaru knew it was too good and he held his hands tight on her neck before he tightened his grip on it, making her hold his hands with hers and letting her rock faster like a machine gun. She was exhibiting some sort of pink aura around her as she was being chocked to death. ' _What the fuck is this...?! What the hell is going on?! This is sadistic, and...!_ ' He already knew his emotion: involving a smile. ' _Why the hell am I feeling this way?!_ '

"Gga... Ack..." Ram couldn't utter the words she wanted with her being choked to death and while she was rocking him eternally with her machine-gun speeding hips. ' _Yes... Make me cum with your sadistic nature, Master..._ '

"Bitch... Ahhn... I'm... COMING...! AHHHH!" Subaru felt aroused, but it was so amplified that there was so much blood in his thickness before he finally lets it out like a volcano exploding. His fluids angrily getting inside her slave's womb so quickly, while there's more of that volcano-like white fluids still going that some of it even seeps out of her womanhood.

Rem couldn't believe it while she was just standing there. Ram's aura, the sudden behavior of a master and its slave, and apparently the enjoyment of the two. ' _Oh my... Ram... She really... She really found him... She found our Master's heir! This is great!_ '

Ram felt her neck being released before she pulled out from his limp length and lied down beside Subaru, now panting as she lets her breath recover. "I found you... Master. You're his heir. You're really... his heir."

Subaru seemed surprised that Ram was speaking of this. "Wait... What are you talking about?"

"Did you have a dream... you know... about me and Rem, being your personal slaves?" Ram smiled as she asked that question.

Then Subaru was shocked that she knew about it the whole time. ' _Wait... Does she know...?_ '

"Don't be afraid if I do. You see... Rem and I lost a master just recently. We had nowhere to go. So we had to start seeking men together. We had an idea that Master's heir would be living around the Tokyo suburbs, so we decided to start off here."

"H-How long have you been living here?"

"It's been 80 years."

"80 YEARS?! THAT'S LIKE 8 DECADES!"

"Hehehe... Time goes fast for the two of us, but I can be certain I could slow down. We both did. We just haven't found our man yet."

"But... You're supposed to be old."

"Except we aren't, Subaru-kun. Me and Rem were given immortal bodies. But without someone to acknowledge them and to be put to good use, we can't serve a purpose unless it's aligned to a master. And now that we found you, it won't be the case anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"We found our new master... right here and right now... YOU!" Ram smiled at the prideful reply and he wasn't happy about this.

' _What in the heck did I get myself into?!_ '

Rem snapped her head to the direction of the main door of the cafe and a sort of glowing horn had come out of her forehead. It was 3 inches high, and it freaked out Subaru for a while. "Nee-san... We have company."

The door was eventually knocked down, and two men with shotguns, both wearing balaclavas have come in. "THIS IS A STICK-UP! IF ANYBODY MOVES, WE'LL TEAR A NEW HOLE IN YOU ALL!"

Rem was glaring at both of them.

Ram licked her lips and smirked at them...

...while Subaru wished he were dead. ' _What the fuck is this life I got into?!_ '


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
